


Like A Bridge Over Troubled Waters

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: 1970s, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hard Traveling Heroes, Internalized Homophobia, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day twenty-two.There were a lot of things that were said between them, but a lot more things that were unsaid. That they couldn’t say.





	Like A Bridge Over Troubled Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a direct sequel to [ We Walked Off To Look For America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289387) but I wouldn't say that you would have to read it. Although I don't know why you wouldn't want to haha, if you're interested in this, you're probably interested in that.
> 
> Title is from "Bridge Over Troubled Water" by Simon & Garfunkel because it's their band!
> 
> Enjoy!

If he thought that being with Oliver was something new, something strange and different, adding Dinah in made it so far out of the ordinary that he really didn’t know what to do about it. About all these feelings that rushed up to meet him like the waves he used to surf on as a kid, the one wave that knocked him flat off the board.

Like he was suspended under the water by the strap of his surfboard, holding his breath and watching the wave above him even as the salt stung his eyes.

Dinah and Oliver were brilliant and beautiful and blinding, and completely overwhelming. He noticed it most when he really couldn’t find anything to say, when he tucked his ring away for the night and they were sitting around the campfire. Hal really couldn’t tell when he stopped feeling like a third wheel, but it didn’t happen right away after he started his _relationship_ with Oliver. When their special friendship because a _special friendship_ , when Oliver took him to bed, all the words and phrases Hal used to try and ignore that what they were doing was having sex. Sleeping together, laying with one another, anything but _fucking_ because that wasn’t all they were doing.

Being with a man was completely new to him, and that man’s girlfriend being okay with it was even newer. But the newest part was when she took his hands in hers, and all but said that she wanted in on it, before driving away.

She had come blazing back in on her motorbike after a few weeks by herself and Hal knew that she had come to cash in on what she had said to him with her eyes. 

The next few days had been busy, fighting another corrupted leader, another man taking advantage of the little guy. He had filled his factory with children and took them hostage as the trio approached. It had been Dinah who delivered the last blow, Hal using his ring to hold him until the police came for him.

“Nice one, Canary.” Oliver had said, sidling up to her and pressing a kiss to her temple.  
“Thank you, dear. Our Lantern did quite the nice job there himself.”

 _Ours_. He nearly let go of the prisoner, flushing bright red under his mask. Dinah and Ollie laughed at that, Oliver slapping his shoulder good naturedly.

“We should celebrate after this. I’ve got some decent whiskey in my bag still, we’ll share that tonight.”

And share it they did, passing the bottle around while Ollie and Hal shared what they had done when Dinah was away. Her laugh was warm and rich, and Hal felt warm too, from the whiskey and the company.

“This is all well and good, boys, but there are some things you’re leaving out. You know the stories I want to hear.”

Oliver laughed and Hal blushed, which made Oliver laugh harder. His hand was warm as it rested on Hal’s shoulder, squeezing it and pulling him in closer.

“He’s cute when he makes that face.” She murmured, moving in closer to him.  
“He makes a lot of cute faces, Pretty Bird.”  
“Mm. Show me.”

Oliver directed Hal to sit between his legs, back against his chest. His fingers started to run over his body, tilting his head up and over to the side. His beard tickled the back of Hal’s neck and he shivered despite himself, gasping out softly when Ollie pressed his lips to the skin of his neck.

“He’s sensitive here.” Ollie said, voice soft and low, hot breath fanning over his skin.

He pressed another kiss to his neck, mouth opening to let his tongue run over it. Hal let out a needy groan, eyes slipping shut. He didn’t open them again until he felt Dinah’s nose brushing up against him, tilting her head up to kiss him.

Her tongue tasted of the whiskey the three of them had shared, and he kissed back right away, hands coming up to pull her in close. Hal was already overwhelmed, sandwiched between Dinah and Oliver, and he didn’t expect it to feel like he belonged but it was the only thing he could feel. 

It felt right being between the two of them.

Two different hands bumped into each other at his crotch, and he broke the kiss with Dinah to look down. They had both reached for him at the same time, both of them huffing with laughter. They split off into tasks, Dinah working at his button and fly while Oliver started to stroke him slowly through his trousers. Hal quickly found himself squirming under their combined touch, especially as Dinah’s slender hand slipping down to pull him out of his pants.

“Wow, he’s beautiful.” Dinah breathed and Hal gasped out softly.

He turned his head up, seeking Oliver’s mouth as Dinah started to stroke him slowly. Oliver returned the kiss, his own hand closing around Dinah’s hand and Hal’s cock. The two different sets of hands on him was entirely new to him, he felt Dinah’s slender, soft hand but what she didn’t cover was taken care of with Oliver’s larger, rougher hand. He moaned into Oliver’s mouth, breaking the kiss to curse out into the night air, pumping his hips up into their combined touch.

Dinah and Oliver kissed over his shoulder, briefly, before pulling back. Dinah wanted to watch him after all, their eyes locking.

“Look at you. Just from us stroking you, huh? We’ll take care of you.” She murmured.  
“That’s right, baby. We’ve got you.” Oliver added, pressing his lips up against Hal’s neck again.

It wasn’t just the feeling of them jerking him off, as electrifying as it was. It was the feeling of the two of them, working together for his pleasure and the feeling that this was right where he belonged. It was that, not just one of the rough archer’s calluses on Oliver’s hand catching against his cock, that made him cry out in a wordless moan, joining the sound of their Simon and Garfunkel tape, that made him dribble cum over two sets of knuckles. Hal’s hips snapped up into their hands until he stilled, leaning back hard against Oliver’s back.

Dinah stroked a hand, the one that wasn’t covered in cum, over his face, looking very pleased with herself.

“I hope he can go again.” She said, greedily looking down at his cock.

Oliver laughed, pressing another kiss to the side of his neck just to feel him shiver.

“I think he can manage that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic blog.](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
